Yes, Highblood
by BB-kun1
Summary: My friend, knuckles009 and I did. GamKar AU...
1. Chapter 1

_~WARNING~ This is a GamKar fic based off a roleplay. in which Gamzee is the Master and Karkat is the servant, slave whatever you want to call him. Don't like GamKar? don't read. Don't like Master and Slave shit? don't read. Don't even like yaoi? Once again, Do. not. read  
I have warned you all now, on with the fic! _  
_This was a roleplay with knuckles009 she was Gamzee I was Karkat. I am aware Karkat is not as angry and defiant as one would_ _but its an AU in which Karkat, the mutant, has eventually had these two characteristics of his practically forced out of him, they still remain there but just not as much. deal with it. I am italic and knuckles009 is bold. I decided to post this here as a sort of 'Sorry' for not being able to Uppdate 'Blame the Government recently'_

_now on with the fic_

_Karkat sighed and glared at his feet as he walked up to the room occupied by 'The Grand High-blood.' as everyone referred to him now, Faygo in hand he walked right in, forgetting about the whole knocking rule. _  
**"DID I TELL YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING COME IN?" **  
_Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah sorry, forgot about that." he muttered before walking out, closing the door then knocking again. When he received permission to come in from Gamzee he walked back into the room._  
**Gamzee swiped the soda bottle from his servants hands. "What took you so motherfucking long!?"**  
_"Well maybe if this place wasn't so fucking huge I might be able to get around quicker."_  
**"You've been living her for a WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING SWEEP and still don't know your way around?" **  
_"No it's not that! It's just the place is so fucking huge I can't get around that quick because of the distance I have to travel to the fucking kitchen, it takes ages to go anywhere." Karkat said in a matter of factually tone as he crossed his arms. _  
**"Don't you DARE use that motherfucking tone on me!" The purple blood commanded as he stood from his throne he made out of troll bones. "You're talking to the motherfucking HIGH-BLOOD! Show some MOTHERFUCKING respect!" **  
_Karkat was about to give a smart ass reply but quickly caught himself and instead simply said. "Yeah, yeah, Whatever you say." _  
**Gamzee felt a slight turn in his stomach and, without thinking clearly, planted a rough kiss on his little 'servant's ' mouth. **  
_Karkat blinked, that was unexpected..It took him a while to respond, but knowing Gamzee as he was now he would probably flip his shit if he didn't, so he kissed back _  
**Gamzee expected for Karkat to push him away so the slight action made him conscious and made the kiss softer, more heart-felt. **  
_Karkat let a small smile slip onto his lips when he felt the kiss soften._  
**Gamzee pulled away and looked at the smaller troll, only to be responded with eyes looking down. He cupped the others chin roughly and jerked Karkat's head upward to meet his indigo eyes. **  
_Karkat flinched a little as his head was jerked upwards to face Gamzee, but he kept his eyes open and soon his wide eyes met Gamzee's alluring indigo ones _  
**"Don't even think for a moment that this motherfucking changes anything. You're still my consort and I'm still your master."**  
_"Y-Yeah-" wait did he just stutter, no. Karkat Vantas does NOT stutter. "..Yeah I know." he murmured _  
**The high blood's lips creeped up to a spine-tingling smile as he stated, fingers marking along Karkat's jaw, "And don't you motherfucking forget it." **  
_"You wouldn't let me forget it." _  
**"Of course, cause if you forgot-" He pointed to his chair, eyes not leaving Karkat's, "You're gonna have to join the others." **  
_Karkat gulped as he looked over at the chair, some of those bones belonged to trolls he once knew.. _  
**The mutant blood felt his body tingle as his master's hands went over his body **  
_Karkat bit his lip as he watched The High-bloods hands go over his body. _  
**Gamzee chuckled next to Karkat's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. **  
_Karkat tensed up as he felt Gamzee's hot breath over his ear, he let out a slight noise of enjoyment _

**"Take it easy, motherfucker." The high-blood suggested but it sounded more like a demand. Karkat bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold Gamzee's shoulder. **  
_Karkat dug his claw like nails into Gamzee's shoulder as he tried to 'take it easy' as Gamzee had said _  
**Gamzee licked the shell of Karkat's ear gently, teasing the other troll, forcing him to beg. **  
_Karkat wasn't going to give in that easy no way. he bit his lip hard as he tried the resist the urge though_  
**"What's the motherfucking matter, Karbro? High-blood caught your tongue?" Gamzee cooed and took a nipple between his fingers, squeezing it lightly. **  
_Karkat finally allowed a noise to pass through his lips, a loud moan from Gamzee's touch _  
**Gamzee moved his lips to Karkat's smooth neck and nibbled the soft skin. **  
_Karkat tried to lean up closer to Gamzee's mouth, he needed more contact _  
**Gamzee moved his lips away, still trying to get more sweet moans from his 'pet'. **  
_Karkat's lips formed a frown when Gamzee took his mouth away from his neck. "K-Keep going.." he murmured _  
**"Hm?" Gamzee questioned as if he didn't hear what Karkat just requested as he licked up and down Karkat's neck.**  
_Karkat's body jerked in Gamzee's general direction, as he let out another moan_  
**Gamzee truly enjoyed the sounds that came from his consort. The sweet noises shot down to his bulge, which was straining in his pants. **  
_Karkat looked at Gamzee, eyes half lidded and clouded over with lust_  
**Gamzee responded and looked at Karkat once more. The softness in his servant's eyes were enough to make Gamzee's hardened heart to soften a fraction. **  
_Karkat stared into Gamzee's beautiful indigo eyes, and whispered, "I love you, High-blood.."_  
**Gamzee flinched at the words. He never heard anyone say that to him before. He pushed Karkat away, turned as he ordered "Go back to your quarters." **  
_Karkat blinked. "W-What..?" _  
**"I said GO BACK TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING QUARTERS!" The sudden hatred in Gamzee's voice made Karkat take a step back, scared of what Gamzee might do.**  
_Karkat nodded. "S-Sorry High-blood." he said before leaving the room to return to his quarters as Gamzee had ordered_  
**"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**  
_Karkat flinched when he hear Gamzee wanted respect didn't he? he was just trying to show him respect..After all he was the high-blood._  
**"GO TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW!" Gamzee demanded once more before muttering "Useless mutant." **  
_Karkat scurried off to his quarters before Gamzee became even more upset_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamzee sat on his throne and sheds a tear. 'I love you, highblood.' The words still rang in his ears.**  
_Karkat was laying on his rather small bed, but since he was a shortass it was quite large with him on it. but anyway, he was just laying there trying to think of what he did wrong to make Gamzee snap at him. _**The mutant blood was just trying to make Gamzee feel better. What happened? It was like Gamzee was new to the word 'Love'. **_Karkat sighed and rolled onto his side. He really wanted to go down and talk to Gamzee, but he seemed pretty upset ._  
**A knock on the door startled Karkat from his thoughts. "Karkat?" His master's voice called. **  
_Karkat looked over at the door, biting his lip slightly. "Yes..?" 15:59 _  
**"Open the door first." **  
_Karkat hopped up and opened the door for his master. _  
**Gamzee's indigo eyes were filled with concern and regret as he said "Are you mad at me?"**  
_Karkat stared into Gamzee's eyes, he wasn't used to that look from him. "No I'm not." he whispered _  
**"I'm sorry I'm making this harder for you. You know that I-" Gamzee didn't continue the sentence and instead bit his lip. **  
_Karkat sighed and shrugged. "It's fine, you are The Grand Highblood after all.." _  
**"Karkat, I lo-" Gamzee stopped himself once again and covered his mouth this time. **  
_Karkat raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" _  
**Gamzee took a deep breath and tried again. "I l-lo-" Gamzee couldn't say it. **  
_"What is it?" _  
**Gamzee can't say it but he wanted to. Instead he hugged KArkat tightly and whispered "I love you too. More than anything."**  
_Karkat hugged back and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder still smiling _  
**Gamzee started to cry and his long nails gripped Karkat's shirt, as if to say 'Never let me go.' **  
_Karkat patted Gamzee's back and whispered comforting words to him _  
**Suddenly, Karkat felt that Gamzee wasn't breathing and that his grip loosened. **  
_Karkat blinked and pulled away to look at Gamzee's face. "Gamzee..?"_  
**Gamzee didn't respond. His face was pale, not because of the smeared make-up.**  
_Karkat began to panic. "Gamzee, respond you fuckass!_  
**"I...c-can-n't...b r-breat-the..." Was all Gamzee said. He tried to breathe but the air just couldn't supply him.**  
_Karkat dragged Gamzee over to the small bed and laid him down. "Don't worry, I'll find someone who can help you!" he said as he ran over towards the door _  
**Gamzee just did as he was told, not that he could do anything else as Karkat ran out of the door to call anyone to help.**  
_Karkat ran around the castle, looking for someone, anyone who could help Gamzee _  
**Kanaya happened to be walking around and asked Karkat what was wrong.**  
_"Oh thank gog Kanaya!, Gamzee's saying he can't fucking breathe and I'm freaking the fuck out about you have to come quickly!" _  
**"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll see what I can do." Kanaya comforted. **  
_Karkat didn't even wait for Kanaya to respond, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his room _  
**Meanwhile, Gamzee thrashing about in the bed, trying to catch even a single breath of air. **  
_Karkat burst into the room with Kanaya and ran over to the bed. "Don't worry, I got Kanaya and she's gonna fucking help you." _  
**"I-it's a-about-t t-ime." Gamzee stated and held his chest, feeling like he was gonna implode from lack of oxygen. **  
_"I'm sorry." he murmered, stepping out of the way so Kanaya could take a look at him _  
**"Now, Highblood," Kanaya called. "Relax and let me do my work." "How do y-you m-m-otherf-fucking e-expec-ct m-me to relax?!" **  
_Karkat sigheed and shook his head "Just shut the fuck up and let Kanaya help you, Gamzee."_  
**Gamzee moved his hand away from his chest and Kanaya put her hand against it. For Gamzee, her hand was so cold and he didn't know why. **  
_Karkat stood next to Kanaya and watched, biting his lip _  
**Kanaya hummed in thought and poked Gamzee in his throat. "H-hey, w-w-watch where y-your-r p-poking!" Gamzee argued and tried to sit up but Kanaya pushed her back down. **  
_"Gamzee, just let Kanaya do what she fucking needs to, you'll feel better afterwards." Karkat said as he gave gamzee a hard stare _  
**Gamzee felt Kanaya's finger poke his side and he screamed and howled in pain. Kanaya kept her finger there and Gamzee tried to get away from the painful sensation. **  
_Karkat bit his lip and tried to keep Gamzee in place holding him in place the best he could _  
**Gamzee clawed the sheets and the screaming became louder and spine-tingling. "Kanaya, stop it. You're fucking killing him!" Karkat demanded. He couldn't stand Gamzee's pained and miserable face. **  
_Karkat sighed and let go of him, allowing him to move away. He had never seen his master in so much pain and he just couldn't bare it _  
**"Karkat, do you want to make him better?" Kanaya asked him, keeping her finger on Gamzee's hip.**  
_Karkat looked at Kanaya and nodded. "Yes" _  
**"Then help me hold him down." "What's wrong with him?" Karkat questioned as he did what Kanaya told him to do. Kanaya didn't tell him what was wrong with his master. **  
_Karkat growled when he received no response from Kanaya but didn't say anything more. _

**Finally, Kanaya's finger left its previous spot and Gamzee could breathe again. "I think it's better if you didn't know." She advised and patted him on his shoulder before leaving.**  
_Karkat muttered a thank you to Kanaya _  
**"If you wanna leave, it's okay. I know you hate me for what I did." Gamzee said as he sat up weakly.**  
_Karkat sighed and pulled Gamzee into a tight hug. "It's okay..I don't hate you, Sure I was very mad at first but...I could never hate you. never."_  
**Gamzee tried to stand but fell when he let go of the bedpost.**  
_Karkat rushed to Gamzee's side and helped him up. "You need to be more careful." _  
**Gamzee allowed Karkat to help him. The high blood's steps were weak and fragile as they walked back out to the throne room. **  
_Karkat hummed a little. "I wonder why Kanaya wouldn't tell me whats wrong." _  
**Gamzee bit his lip on this one but Karkat saw it and asked what was wrong. **  
_"Well..I guess it doesn't matter you're feeling better now and that's all that fucking matters." _  
**"Heh, you don't care if I never wake up." Gamzee scoffed in his usual deep voice. **

_Karkat felt a sudden feeling of rage course through his veins. "Excuse me?!" he said, the anger practically dripping off his words _  
**"Let's face it: Everyone hates me. And those who don't only like me because they're afraid to get killed. What makes you so different, mutant?"**  
_Karkat pushed Gamzee away from him, his face contorted into a scowl. "You think I'm afraid of being killed!? I've been waiting for death for a whole fucking sweep now and I manage to become flushed for the fuckass who is most likely to make it happen! IF I didn't care about you, Gamzee Makara. I would have let you fucking kill me ages ago. I would've been SO fucking annoying you'd snap my head off. But I didn't because I cared for you! I FUCKING FORGAVE YOU FOR EVERY FUCKING THING YOU DID AND YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING CARE?!" _  
**Gamzee just smiled as his face darkened which frightened Karkat a bit. Taking a step back, he looked at Gamzee, fear sketched in his candy-red eyes.**  
_Karkat was frightened by Gamzee, he'd never say it out loud but he was. He quickly looked away, trying to find something in the room to distract himself, Gog fucking dammit why did he let his mouth slip like that?_  
**"And where do you think you're going?" Gamzee questioned as he grabbed Karkat's arm and pulled him to the throne. **  
_"No where." Karkat grumbled as he allowed Gamzee to drag him over to the throne that he was repulsed by_  
**Gamzee grinned and whispered "You won't leave until I say so." Karkat couldn't believe Gamzee was back to his old bitchy, demanding self again.**  
_Karkat couldn't help but talk back. "I can leave whenever I want." he muttered _  
**Gamzee grabbed Karkat by his neck, lifted him a few inches off the ground and threw across the room, a loud 'thud' echoed through the walls. **  
_Karkat hissed in pain and looked over at Gamzee from where he had landed as he slowly got up off of the floor _  
**Gamzee took Karkat's wrists and chained them to the wall to refrain him from getting away. the chains were the same style of the ones The Sufferer had been chained in, **  
_Karkat glared at Gamzee. "get these things off my wrists.." _  
**Gamzee just left him there as he left the room to try and see if he can kill more helpless trolls. **  
_Karkat squirmed and tried multiple times to get his wrists out of the chains, resulting in his wrists bleeding. "Gog fucking dammit, just had to let your mouth slip didn't you?" he scolded himself for his foolishness _  
**After a few hours, Gamzee came back. His clothes dripping with fresh, rainbow blood. He glanced at the bonded troll and shrugged his shoulders. **  
_Karat looked at Gamzee and his stomach churned. He wondered which poor poor troll had suffered this time._  
**Gamzee threw a familiar fuschia-blood stained head on the pile he had in the corner, just enough so Karkat could see. 'Feferi' he thought. **  
_Karkat looked down at his feet as soon as he saw who's head it was. he shook his head and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to unsee that image_  
**"What's wrong, Karkat?" Gamzee asked mockingly as he cupped Karkat's chin, forcing him to look up. "Can't accept the fact that I killed that mermaid bitch?" **  
_Karkat kept his eyes shut, he wouldn't look again. "S-Shut the fuck up Gamzee."_  
**"I'm the only one giving orders around here, mutant blood." **  
_"That's what you think.." Karkat muttered a small smirk forming._  
**"As far as I know, mutants don't have place in troll society. So, you don't have room to even speak here." Gamzee let go of Karkat's chin and walked back to his throne, tossing the newly acquired head as if it were a ball. **  
_"A lot has changed, fuckass, but of course someone with a brain like yours probably wouldn't notice." Karkat said as he gave as much as a shrug he could with the position his hands had been chained in. _

**"Hey, be grateful I only chained you! I would have killed you but I-" Gamzee stuttered.**  
_"But you don't have the guts? yeah I could tell." _  
**"No! It's not that at all! I couldn't kill because-" **  
_"You don't have the guts, I know, You don't have to hurt your pride."_  
**"COULD YOU MOTHERFUCKING LET ME FINISH?! I DIDN'T, COULDN'T AND WOULDN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**  
_"From the way you act, I highly doubt it." it hurt Karkat to say this, so very much, but it all just kept slipping out of him as if it wasn't him speaking _  
**Gamzee scoffed and added "Funny. I thought you said you loved me when we were in your room." **  
_Karkat huffed and turned his head away from the highblood. his eyes still remained shut._  
**The highblood felt sorry for his consort but he didn't let it show as he walked towards him and unchained Karkat's wrists and turning his back afterwards. **  
_Karkat rubbed his wrists and finally opened his eyes to give Gamzee a questioning look but his back was turned_  
**Gamzee took Karkat's arm and dragged him to his own quarters, which he never showed to Karkat before.**

_Karkat looked around. "Where the fuck are we?"_  
**"We're in my room." Gamzee said simply. He let go of Karkat's arm as the went inside.**  
_"Umm Why?" Karkat looked at Gamzee with an eyebrow raised in a questioning look._  
**Gamzee looked at him as he answered with a deep voice "To sleep. Why do you think I brought you here?" **  
_"I don't know but I'm not tired." Karkat murmered and turned, heading back towards the door. _  
**"Fine, then walk around for a bit. But come back here when you get tired." Karkat couldn't understand why Gamzee became so nice to him all of a sudden. It was just a minute ago when he wanted to tear Karkat apart.**  
_"Uhhh sure?" Karkat was slightly scared by the sudden change, also, Gamzee had never shown him his quarters before, So why had he suddenly changed his mind. Karkat walked around for a bit and thought about these things untill he actually began to feel tired _  
**"Oh and one more thing." Gamzee called.**  
_Karkat had stopped when Gamzee said that to listen_  
**"I'm giving you bit of freedom tonight. And I'm giving you my trust for you not to run away. Because you know what will happen if you do." The care in Gamzee's eyes told Karkat that he was sincere about this one. **  
_Karkat nodded slowly, and after thinking about all these things revolving around Gamzee, he returned to the room as Gamzee had told him _  
**When Karkat arrived, Gamzee was already asleep, topless like he always does.**  
_Karkat shuffled over to the bed trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped in next to Gamzee but didn't get to close, afraid of waking the Highblood _  
**"Took you long enough." **  
_Karkat jolted when he heard Gamzee speak"Thought you were asleep, fuckass." he muttered under his breath _  
**Gamzee sat up. "I was until I heard you open the door." **  
_Karkat muttered curses. He thought he had been quiet_  
**"Well?" Gamzee asked, raising an eyebrow at him. **  
_"Well what?" _  
**"Aren't you going to sleep?"**  
_"You're going to sleep here with me right?" _  
**"Yeah. Are you gonna sleep or not?" Gamzee smiled as he said this.**  
_Karkat smiled back and closed his eyes as he scooted closer to Gamzee. _  
**Gamzee ran his hands through Karkat's smooth hair and whispered "Goodnight, Karkat." **  
_Karkat smiled widened as he leaned into Gamzee's touch. "Goodnight, Gamzee.." they both drifted of into a peaceful sleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

_In which troll sex kind of occurs, the way we typed it was very awkward, neither of us are used to roleplaying troll sex, with nooks and tentabulges being different from human anatomy, so its quick and awkward and you will love us for it~  
Any way yeah, warning; TROLL SEX OCCURS, AWKWARD AND QUICK TROLL SEX WITH TENTABULGES AND NOOKS, DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ. SIMPLE AS THAT ALSO I THINK I MADE KK OOC AS FUCK BUT NYEEEHHH MOTHERFUCKERS. ALSO RANDOM AFFECTION FTW RIGHT?!  
eNJOY!~_

Karkat awoke early the next morning, he was as close as he could be to Gamzee with his face burried in his bare chest, it made Karkat's cheeks flush a few shades of red   
**Gamzee stirred a bit in his sleep and turned to his side. **  
_Karkat slowly sat up and smiled as he looked at Gamzee _  
**"Gamzee, wake up. It's morning." Karkat purred and the highblood was immediately awakened.**  
_Karkat smiled more when Gamzee's eyes opened and gave him a small kiss on the cheek _  
**"Good morning, Karkat." Gamzee greeted cheerfully as he rubbed his right eye.**  
_"Morning~" Karkat said and couldn't help the slight purr that had slipped into his voice _  
**"Did you sleep well?" Gamzee asked as he stood up to get dressed. **  
_Since Gamzee got up Karkat did as well. "Yes I did, very well infact." _  
**Gamzee scoffed happily and said as he looked back at Karkat "I wonder why." **  
_"Because you were with me of course~" Karkat blushed, he didn't mean to say that out loud _  
**The purple blood laughed and kissed his lover on the cheek before going out the door. **  
_Karkat followed along behind Gamzee, still smiling _  
**Gamzee stopped and waited for Karkat to catch up, wrapping his arm icious:around the smaller troll when he did. **  
_Karkat looked around, checking if any other trolls were around. Thankfully, there wasn't so he could show his Master all the affection he wanted. He smiled and purred slightly when the Highbloods arm wrapped around him _  
**"How do you do that?" Gamzee asked as he looked in Karkat's candy red eyes. **  
_Karkat looked up into Gamzee's indigo eyes, a look of slight confusion present. "Do what?" _**"How do you purr like that? It's adorable."**  
_Karkat blinked. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea.." _  
**"Could it be because you have the word 'cat' in your name?" Gamzee chuckled as his hand cupped Karkat's chin.**  
_"Just because my name has a part in it that sounds like cat doesn't make me like a cat in any way shape or form." Karkat muttered _((A/N WHOOPS KARKATS SLIPPED A KANKRI))  
**Gamzee sensed the annoyance in Karkat's voice. He stopped walking and pulled Karkat in for a gentle kiss. **  
_All of Karkat's slight anger and annoyance melted away in that moment and he returned the kiss _  
**Gamzee's hand went under Karkat's shirt and roamed the smooth skin under his palm. **  
_Karkat leaned into Gamzee's touch as he allowed himself to purr softly since Gamzee found it adorable _  
**"Let's take this to my room, shall we?" Gamzee asked seductively as he carried Karkat bridal style and ran for his room. **  
_Karkat smirked slightly and nodded slowly, he liked the sound of that _  
**Gamzee kicked open the door and threw Karkat on his enormous bed, planting kisses on the mutant's neck**  
_Karkat laid there and allowed the Highblood to attack his neck while letting out moans and small purrs_  
**While he distracted Karkat with the rampgae of kisses, Gamzee chained Karkat's wrists with the chains that were 'coincidentally' attached to the bedposts. **  
_Karkat didn't even notice that Gamzee chained his wrists, he was too busy focusing on all the pleasure he was recieving from his Master _  
**"You're supposed to be resisting me." Gamzee pointed out as he continued to lap up his consort's neck.**  
_Karkat chuckled a little, looking at Gamzee through half lidded eyes. "Y-You like that kind of shit huh?"_  
**"I thought you motherfucking knew." Gamzee chuckled as his fingers trailed from Karkat's hands to his bindings.**  
_Karkat looked up at the chains, having only now noticed them. "W-Why did you chain me up again?" _  
**"I think you know the reason why." **  
_Karkat bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah I know why.." _  
**Gamzee moved his hands under Karkat's shirt and pinched one of the perked nipples. **  
_Karkat bit his lip harder in an attempt to keep in his loud moans._  
**The highblood's free hand slithered into Karkat's pants and teasingly flicked his finger over Karkat's nook.**  
_Karat's body jerked as he let out a mix between a moan a whine and a purr._  
**"So adorable." Gamzee complimented. "Let's see what other sounds you make." **  
_Karkat looked at Gamzee, his eyes half lidded and clouded over with lust. _  
**Gamzee probed one finger at his consort's nook, teasingly to make Karkat scream. **  
_Karkat's eyes widened slightly and squirmed as Gamzee did this, allowing moans and whines to slip out from his mouth_  
**The highblood stuck the finger in completely, chuckling as he did.**  
_Karkat jerked once again, biting his lip hard, the feeling was a strange mix of pain and slight pleasure, causing a strange pained moan to come out of his mouth _  
**Gamzee nibbled at Karkat's shoulder. **  
_Karkat nawed away at his lip, his eyes had returned to their half lidded state _  
**Gamzee's lips returned to Karkat's, licking at the other's bottom lip, begging for entrance.**  
_Karkat gladly opened his mouth, granting Gamzee entrance. _  
**Gamzee quickly took the permission and his tongue entered Karkat's hot mouth as he inserted another finger inside Karkat's sensitive hole. **  
_Karkat's eyes scrunched up because of the pain but he tried to distract himself with the kiss _  
**Gamzee took his fingers out long enough for him to take off Karkat's pants and throw them across the room. **  
_Karkat blushed and instinctively brought his legs together to try and hide himself _  
**Gamzee was a little frustrated by this and tried to pry Karkat's legs open. **  
_Karkat kept his legs locked in that position _  
**Gamzee pulled away and reassured Karkat that it was okay. "Don't worry, Karkat." He crooned. "You can trust me."**  
_Karkat looked at Gamzee then nodded and spread his legs for the Highblood _  
**Gamzee smiled and entered two fingers in Karkat's nook once again, the hole dripping with lubricating fluid. **  
_Karkat had become used to the feeling of Gamzee's fingers inside of him, although it was still sllightly painful, he was getting mostly pleasure from it now _  
**Gamzee gripped Karkat's bulge tightly, earning a yelp from the smaller troll.**  
_Karkat bit his lip as he looked at Gamzee, his bulge wrapping around Gamzee's hand slightly _  
**"Well, well, well." Gamzee mused. "A little excited, aren't we?"**  
_Karkat turned his head to the side, blushing deeply. "S-Shut the f-fuck up.." he managed to get out _  
**"Make me." Gamzee dared. "But from your position, I don't think you can."**  
_Karkat turned his head back and looked at Gamzee, his cheeks still flushed _  
**"And judging from the way your nook throbs, I believe you're very excited."**  
_That statement made Karkat blush even more. "S-So?" he muttered _  
**"Don't tell me you're still a virgin, Karkat." Gamzee mocked slightly. "I was sure Terezi got you laid." **  
_"H-How do you know?"_  
**"Oh, I have my ways on spying on you." Gamzee laughed as his fingers left Karkat's nook once again but his hand was still wrapped by Karkat's bulge. **  
_Karkat's cheeks became an even deeper shade of red if possible and he glanced to the side with a mutter of. "Creeper."_  
**"Hey, I have to motherfucking keep an eye on you somehow. And I always thought you were so out of that bitch's reach." **  
_"Terezi was never a bitch..." he whispered _  
**"What does it motherfucking matter?" Gamzee asked, that killer gaze returning to his indigo eyes. "She's dead." **  
_Karkat didn't respond and just turned his head away _  
**Gamzee went closer to Karkat's ear and whispered "Have you ever thought who killed her?"**  
_Karkat bit his lip hard and only responded with a shudder as he felt Gamzee's breath on his ear _  
**Gamzee licked at the base of Karkat's horns as his hand went up and down the mutantblood's bulge. **  
_Karkat moaned loudly, more liquid dripping out of his nook than before _  
**Gamzee unzipped his own pants and pulled them down, just enough to bring out his own quivering bulge.**  
_Karkat couldn't help but stare at Gamzee's bulge_  
**"What's the matter?" Gamzee asked with a smile plastered on his lips.**  
_Karkat blushed again and managed to tear his eyes away and look up at Gamzee's face. "N-Nothing.."_  
**the tip of Gamzee's bulge brushed up against Karkat's dripping nook.**  
_Karkat shivered at the strange feeling that shot through him _  
**"I'm going in." Gamzee warned before thrusting himself hard and deep into Karkat's pulsating nook. **  
_Karkat let out a howl of pain as he yanked at the chains, he finally bit his lip hard enough that it started bledding. _  
**Gamzee groaned. The tightness almost broke his bulge right down the middle. But he kept thrusting in and out of his lover, being careful not to hurt him too much. **  
_Karkat hissed in pain as tears pricked at his eyes but they didn't spill. Karkat squirmed a little in an attempt to get more comfortable _  
**Gamzee reconnected their lips and moved Karkat's right leg to his shoulder. **  
_Karkat closed his eyes as Gamzee kissed him and slowly began to relax _  
**After a few more thrusts, Gamzee broke the kiss and yelped as he sprayed his purple-tinted genetic material all over the bed. **  
_Karkat let out a loud mix between a scream and a moan as he did the same, his looking slightly pink due to being a mutant blood _  
**Gamzee and Karkat kept gasping as the highblood pulled out weakly and laid down on the bed.**  
_Karkat laid there completely exhausted, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes closed as he panted heavily _  
**"It's still morning." Gamzee pointed out as he unshackled Karkat. "What do you wanna do?" **  
_Karkat's arms dropped down to his side and he shrugged weakly _  
**"I love you. Always remember that no matter what I do." Gamzee confessed as he pulled Karkat closer to his chest.**  
_Karkat opened his eyes and looked up at Gamzee. "I will." he smiled. "and I love you too, Gamzee." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that day, Gamzee woke up from the aftermath of their activity and rubbed his head.**

_Karkat was still asleep, curled up against Gamzee's chest, smiling as he slept._

**Gamzee smiled and raised his hands up from the genetic mess on the covers.**

_Karkat made a small whining noise in his sleep._

**Gamzee shooshed him as he gently patted his lover's leg and whispered "It's okay, go back to sleep."**

_When Karkat felt Gamzee's touch he visibly relaxed and a small purr then came out of his lips._

**Gamzee laughed and bent down to plant a small peck on Karkat's forehead before getting dressed.**

_Karkat frowned when Gamzee's body was no longer pressed up against his, he reached out a hand and patted around where Gamzee had been laying and when he couldn't find him, he opened his eyes._

**"Chill, motherfucker." Gamzee reassured as he pulled up his pants. "I'm right here."**

_Karkat looked over at Gamzee from his spot on the bed. "Do we have to get up?"_

**"If you don't want to, then don't." Gamzee mocked with a smile.**

_"Where are you going?" Karkat mumbled as his eyes drooped shut again._

**"Oh, you know, walk around. No big deal." Gamzee informed as he applied his clown-like make up.**

_"..Why...?" It was quite obvious Karkat would fall asleep at any moment._

**Gamzee didn't answer for a while. "Nothing."**

_During Gamzee's hesitation when answering Karkat had fallen asleep again._

**Gamzee looked at him with sad eyes, sighed before leaving. "I'm sorry, Karkat."**

Karkat only rolled over onto his side, stuck in a land of fantasy now.

**Outside, Gamzee walked solemnly, kicking a rock as he did.**

Karkat remained asleep in his masters bed, not aware of everything in the outside world, just his own dreams.

**A tear rolled down Gamzee's cheek, ruining his make up.**

It wasn't until much later that day that Karkat finally awoke.

**"Gamzee?" He called but frowned when no one answered.**

Karkat stood up with a hiss and searched for his clothes.

**As he did, he found a note on Gamzee's table. 'I'm sorry' was all it said.**

_Karkat found his pants and slid them on. he frowned as he thought about the note. "Sorry for what.?" He mumbled as he slipped on his turtle neck. After getting dressed he wondered around, looking for Gamzee._

**Gamzee was sitting on a huge boulder outside the castle grounds, how he got on it, he didn't remember. But he was there.**

_Karkat walked around the courtyard, the last place he had to check, calling Gamzee's name. He was going to ask Kanaya straight up but couldn't find her so he would ask about it later but for now he decided to continue looking around outside._

**The purple blood's head started to ache when the dreaded voice came back to haunt him. 'Don't tell me you care about that filthy lowblood. What a disgrace.' His ancestor's voice mocked.**

_Karkat huffed as he sat down under a tree. "Where the fuck is he?" He asked no one as he looked around from his place under the tree._

**"Okay, stop! Stop!" Gamzee demanded, covering his ears to try to block the voice out. His screams reached Karkat's ears. **

_Karkat stood from his spot, he had definitely hear Gamzee,but he couldn't pin point where. "Gamzee?" He called out, hoping for a response._

**The voices in Gamzee's head were driving him crazy, not caring if Karkat saw him cry.**

_Karkat eventually figured out where Gamzee was and even though he wasn't technically allowed to, he left the castle grounds and headed over to the huge boulder where Gamzee was sitting._

**"Stop! Stop it! Please!" Gamzee pleaded, tears strolling down his face, his expression a miserable grimace.**

_Karkat jogged over until he was right in front of the huge boulder staring up at Gamzee. "Oh thank fucking gog I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere you fuckass!" Karkat yelled up at him, not as loud as he usually would have because he was panting from the jogging._

**Shaking, Gamzee looked at Karkat for a few minutes before jumping off the boulder and running away as he shouted "I'm sorry!"**

_Karkat stared for a moment before sprinting after Gamzee. "I swear Gamzee if you do not get your clown ass back here right now I will beat it to the ground! " he yelled._

**Gamzee stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the smaller troll, looking rather miserable as he stated "I'm sorry I have to do this, Karkat. Really sorry." Then he ran away, Karkat hot on his trail.**

_Karkat grit his teeth as he ran after Gamzee, he had never really been good at running. "Look Gamzee get your ass back here and at least talk to me about whatever the fuck it is that's going on!"_

**Gamzee stopped, Karkat practically bumping into him. The taller troll grabbed Karkat by his shoulders and explained as best as he could.**

_Karkat blinked, not really understanding what Gamzee was going on about. "So you're telling me that your ancestor is fucking around with you and telling you to leave me so you can become like him or some shit?"_

**"Look, I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while. Please, you have to understand, okay?" Gamzee advised as he looked into Karkat's candy-red eyes.**

_Karkat frowned. "How long is a while...?"_

**Gamzee mumbled under his breath "Maybe forever."**

_"I heard that you know?"_

**"Good. Then I don't have to motherfucking repeat myself."**

_Karkat crossed his arms over his chest. "You're just going through one of your fucking mood swings or whatever you want to call them, just come back to the castle and fucking relax or some shit, It might help clear your head out."_

**"Look, you don't understand, do you?!" The sudden anger in Gamzee's voice jolted Karkat. "I can't stay with you anymore!" **

_"Why the fuck can't you?! Huh?!"_

**"I just can't, okay! I just can't!"**

_"But why?! There has to be a fucking reason"_

**Gamzee clenched his fists and answered weakly "I might kill you."**

_Karkat stared at Gamzee and then whispered. "If I were to die I'd prefer that it would be by your hand.."_

**"I will never forgive myself if I so much as get a drop of your blood on my hands!"**

_"And I will never forgive my own fucking self if I let you go!" Karkats voice became bit higher in pitch as he said this. _

**Gamzee didn't say anything more. He pulled Karkat closer to him and held him tight as he murmured "I'm sorry. I love you." before running away, too fast for Karkat to chase.**

_Karkat began running as soon as Gamzee did, he didn't care that he wouldn't be able to catch them, he didn't care that he would probably get lost, he didn't care that his feet burnt his throat itched and his lungs needed more air Han he could provide while he ran. He couldn't let Gamzee go._


	5. Chapter 5

_HEY BBYS  
this is the final chapter bbys  
hope you enjoyed it as much as we do~ so yes, you will love our logic. _

**"Well, did you find him?" Kanaya asked Karkat, looking rather worried. Gamzee has been gone for two days now.**

_Karkat sighed. "He just ran when I found him. He ran away." he whispered._

**Kanaya felt the sadness in Karkat's voice. She patted his back and reassured "Don't worry, my darling. We''l find him." **

_"But what if we don't?! What if I never get to see him again!? what happens then Kanaya?" _

**The jade-blood couldn't answer him. She, too, was losing hope in finding the highblood. "I...I don't know." **

_Karkat allowed himself to cry, He felt it was alright to let his emotion out around Kanaya, after all, she was one of the only people Karkat had left._

**"Shush now, Karkat. Never lose hope. If you do, indeed, love him, we'll find him sooner or later." **

_"B-But he said h-he might be gone forever! And I-I feel he wasn't lying or joking!" he hiccuped._

**Kanaya sighed. Gamzee could be very unpredictable at times, especially when troubled.**

_Karkat whiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a few deep breathes to calm himself down._

**Kanaya straightened her back and suggested "Come on, let's try again."**

_Karkat looked at Kanaya and gave a small nod. "Another try couldn't hurt," _

**The two spent hours walking through the forest outside the castle, each step hurt more than the last.**

_Karkat was looking everywhere he possibly could without losing Kanaya, it was rather sad really. _

**"Hurry along, Karkat. It's getting dark." Kanaya told, holding the heavy lampshade in front of her. **

_"I haven't searched this area properly yet Kanaya!" he said as he turned to look at her._

**"I'm sure we-" Kanaya started before hearing a branch snap. They both tried to look for the source of the sound. **

_Karkat was searching frantically, they barely heard anything so a noise like that made him search even more than before._

**"W-what was that?" Kanaya croaked, drawing her chainsaw.**

_Karkat shrugged and just continued searching the area._

**"Karkat, i think we should get back to the castle now." The Virgo suggested, noticeably shaking. **

_"Just a few more minutes? Please Kanaya?" _

**"I'm quite serious, Karkat. Let's go back. It's getting rather frightening here." **

_"You can head back, I'll join you soon." _

**"There it is again." Kanaya informed as she turned around once again, trying to found the source of it's sound. Karkat didn't notice that Kanaya was struck unconscious behind him. **

_Karkat rolled his eyes when Kanaya said this. "Stop worrying." he said as he continued searching the area, still oblivious to Kanaya being unconscious._

**Then, the jade blood's sudden silence struck Karkat as weird. **

_Karkat turned around to check if Kanaya had decided to head back as she had said._

**'She left her chainsaw.' he thought. 'She must be around here.'**

_"Kanaya?" he called, perhaps she had just wondered off._

**Then, he heard distant laughter. Like someone was going insane. The noise sent fear down his spine as he tried to grip the lampshade steady. **

_Karkat picked up Kanaya's chainsaw so he could return it to her when he came across her and headed in the direction of the laughter, despite being extremely frightened he had to investigate._

**While he searched, he was unaware of the purple eyes watching him from the trees, the irises glistening with evil.**

_"Kanaya..?" he called out as he trudged along through the foliage._

**The laughter continued as it got louder. **

_Karkat continued heading towards the laughter, even though as it got louder it scared him more._

**"Karkat..." a throaty yet familiar voice called, but it sounded more like in song than a word. **

_Karkat blinked and looked around, looking for the troll that the voice belonged to._

**A rustling in the trees made Karkat look up but failed to see who it was. **

_Karkat squinted and held the lampshade out to see if it would help._

**He didn't find anything or anyone so he just turned around, a tall figure behind him frightened Karkat. **

_Karkat jumped back with a little squeak of surprise._

**"Hello, Karkat." The voice was exactly the one Karkat wanted to hear.**

_Karkat's eyes widened he wanted to hug the other but his body refused to move while he just stared dumbly._

**Gamzee's smile practically lit the whole forest. The clown held his lover, running his fingers through the smaller troll's hair. **

_"G-Gamzee.." his voice was barely a whisper as he closed his eyes and relaxed in Gamzee's arms_.

**"I'm sorry." Gamzee said as he pulled away.**

_Karkat looked up at Gamzee. "I was so fucking worried about you.." _

**Gamzee bit his lip as he took something from behind his back, his eyes never leaving the other's. "No, I'm really sorry." was the last thing Karkat hears before he was struck on the head, leaving him unconscious. He was dragged away to gog-knows-where.**

**Karkat came around when he heard Kanaya call his name, telling him to wake up and to snap out of it. **

_Karkat groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, waiting for his eyes to adjust_

**"Karkat! Speak to me! Are you alright?" Kanaya ask, worried could be sensed in her voice. **

_Karkat nodded in response. "Yeah...I'm fine.."_

**Kanaya tugged at the chains that bound her wrists. "You wouldn't happen to have my chainsaw with you, would you?" She asked.**

_"Yeah..I had it with me," he said as he yawned and went to rub his eyes._

**"Well, hand it over then." The jade-blood commanded.**

_Karkat grabbed the chainsaw and gave it to Kanaya._

**The rainbow drinker revved it and tried to saw the chains off but to no avail. "It's no use." Gamzee's voice said. "They're made of pure steel."**

_Karkat was surprised when he heard Gamzee's voice. he looked in the direction of the voice. "Gamzee! Let Kanaya out of the chains!" _

**When Gamzee replied, his voice wasn't his own "And why should I, mutant?" **

_"Because Kanaya is our friend!" _

**"I'm not going to need any mother fucking friends once I'm a subjugglator, mother fucker!" **

_Karkat's eyes widened as he realized what Gamzee was going on about. "Gamzee..No.."_

**"Face it. THERE'S NO MOTHERFUCKING WAY TO STOP ME NOW!"**

_Karkat stared at Gamzee. many emotions swirled inside him, anger, pain, sadness maybe even a bit of regret. _

**Gamzee bent down in front of Karkat and cupped his chin, his razor sharp nails digging into the soft skin. "And just so you know, I never loved you." **

_Tears built up in Karkat's eyes as he heard this. He shook his head, freeing it from the highblood's grip. "You're not Gamzee."_

**"You're right. I'm not. I'm much better this way." Gamzee got up and took Kanaya's chainsaw before leaving.**

_Karkat glared at 'Gamzee' but headed over to Kanaya and tried to find a way to undo the chains _

**"Good motherfucking luck!" The highblood bade before getting out of the room.**

_"I don't need it." Karkat snapped back at him before trying again_

**Kanaya sighed and slumped before saying "Karkat, stop. Can't you see? We can't stop him once he becomes a subjugglator. He's gonna kill everyone, even you." **

_"And that's going to make me stop trying to free you how?"_

**"Karkat, I didn't tell you what was wrong with him the night he couldn't breathe because...he was gonna die. The Grand Highblood's presence was just too much for him. But now that he can tolerate it, who knows what he can do to you, regardless of what you two were."**

_"This would have been very useful information BEFORE the fucking present time, but thanks for finally fucking telling me." _

**Kanaya noticed a slight crack in the rock where Karkat's chains were attached. "Karkat, on my signal,pull as hard as you can on your chains, okay?"**

_Karkat raised his eyebrow. "Uhm..Okay." _

**Kanaya waited for a few seconds before instructing "Now." **

_As soon as Kanaya said it Karkat pulled against his chains as hard as he could._

**The rock cracked and the chains separated from it, setting Karkat free. **

_Karkat blinked and looked at them wide eyed. "How does this help you?"_

**"No, go to Gamzee and try to knock some sense into him. I'll be okay. Go!" **

_Karkat bit his lip. "Promise?" _

**"Yes, now go before it's too late!"**

_Karkat nodded and ran out of the room with a wave goodbye to Kanaya._

**Meanwhile, in the throne room, Gamzee looked down as his ancestor went on about him being a disgrace for caring for a mutant blood. **

_Karkat looked around trying to figure out where to go_

**Karkat turned left and saw Gamzee and the Grand Highblood talking. **

_Karkat approached Gamzee carefully._

**Gamzee looked behind him and his eyes widened. "Karkat, what are you doing? Get out of here!" **

_Karkat was contemplating doing as Gamzee said but then shook his head. "No. I'm not going to leave."_

**"Speaking of which," The Grand Highblood mused before nodding towards Gamzee, who looked very miserable, took out his bloodied juggling club and walking towards his lover. **

_Karkat instinctively reached for his sickles. ((A/N is it weird that I love the word sickles?))_

**Gamzee took a rock and threw it at Karkat's hands, making the younger troll drop his weapon.**

_Karkat withdrew his hand and rubbed it before trying to snatch up his weapons again._

**Gamzee kicked the other troll down as he stared at him with killer eyes.**

_Karkat groaned as he fell against the ground, his sickles now out of his reach._

**The purple blood took one of the sickles and raised it, getting ready to strike.**

_Karkat rolled over and quickly jumped to his feet._

**Gamzee threw one of his juggling clubs towards Karkat's head. **

_Karkat ducked and it flew just above his head. _

**Gamzee caught up with him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back.**

_Karkat looked at Gamzee with sad eyes. "Gamzee, stop this! This isn't you!" _

**"It's all I am now, motherfucker."**

_"No it's not! Gamzee. Snap out of it! Please!" _

**"I'm sorry." Gamzee raised Karkat's sickle and the look in Karkat's eyes just made it more difficult. **

_"Gamzee..." tears spilled from Karkat's eyes and streamed down his face, and without a warning he hugged Gamzee tightly._

**Gamzee growled and threw the weapon across the room and faced his ancestor, breaking the hug. "No! I won't do it! I'll never become a motherfucking subjugglator like you!"**

_Karkat stared at the back of Gamzee's head. "Gamzee?" _

**"You're right." Gamzee admitted as he looked back at Karkat then back to his ancestor, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I'll never be like you if it means killing all the people that mattered to me!"**

_Karkat simply stared, too dumbfounded to do or say anything._

**"Well, well, well," The Grand Highblood ridiculed. "Who would've known my descendant would be so weak. To be fazed by such a useless emotion like mere affection." **

_Karkat clenched his fists. "You only believe that because no one ever felt that way towards you! no one wanted to be around you because you we're a horrible person so there is no way you could possibly know about this feeling that Gamzee and I share!" _

**But The Grand Highblood took no notice of Karkat's words and instead went on with his own. "Especially for a mutant blood like him." He pointed towards the smaller troll. **

_Karkat grit his teeth, he didn't like being ignored at all. He stomped forwards his hands on his hips. "times have changed fuckass, Nobody cares about the mutation anymore! We're all equal to each other."_

**"You're going to be sorry that you dared to talk back to me." **

_Karkat rolled his eyes. "I don't think I will."_

**Gamzee looked at his ancestor and answered "Don't you motherfucking DARE touch him!"**

_"I'll be fine, he couldn't possibly be able to hurt me."_

**Then, a hand smacked at Karkat's head, his body skidding across the room.**

_"Well that was unexpected." Karkat said as picked himself up off the floor._

**Gamzee took one of Karkat's sickles and jumped towards The Grand Highblood. "You motherfucking piece of shit! I don't motherfucking care if you're my ancestor, NEVER hurt Karkat!" He raged, trying to hurt his ancestor.**

_Karkat leaned against the wall and watched this all, despite not showing it when he went skidding across the floor he was hurt pretty bad and didn't want to get in between two raging Makaras._

**The Capricorn's eyes were red, a sign that he was in his insane state. He bit, tugged and stabbed the older subjugglator, purple blood flying all across the walls. **

_Karkat bit his lip as he watched this, some blood even landed on him._

**Gamzee's growls echoed through the walls. **

_Karkat watched, hoping that Gamzee would be able to beat his ancestor._

**Gamzee did, hopping off the corpse, panting from exhaustion.**

_Karkat ran over to Gamzee, limping slightly._

**"Are you okay?" Gamzee asked, purple blood running down his forehead. **

_"Forget about me! Are you the one who's okay?! Gog, you're covered in blood!" Karkat panicked as he tried to wipe the blood off of Gamzee with his shirt._

**Gamzee looked at his arms. Gog, Karkat was right. "Nah, I've been worse." **

_"Come on we need to get Kanaya, then she can help with your injuries." _

**After Kanaya was set free, she healed Gamzee without harsh feelings. "There. Is that better?" Kanaya asked rather motherly.**

_Karkat sat beside Gamzee watching, gnawing away at his lip._

**"Yeah, thanks, Kanaya." Gamzee said as he stood up.**

_Karkat got up as soon as Gamzee did. _

**"You're always welcome, Gamzee." Kanaya replied, dusting the dirt off of her red skirt.**

_Karkat let out a soft sigh as he leaned against Gamzee._

**"Come on. Let's go back home." **

_"Yes, Highblood."_


End file.
